Sunrays and Saturdays
by Suffering
Summary: A HHr songfic from Ron's POV. Better than it sounds! really! Set to Vertical Horizon's Sunrays and Saturdays.


Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
A/N: This is from Ron's point of view. I'm stalled on Sighs! I'm sorry! Maybe once I get this out of my system I'll write the next chapter. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I also do not own 'Sunrays and Saturdays'. Vertical Horizon owns that.  
  
On to the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------

_Open the window  
  
Let the sunset in  
  
If only for the last time  
  
Let me see you smile again_

_  
_  
Ron sat at the window in the Burrow, staring out at his two best friends. Two hours ago, he had broken up with Hermione, and now she was outside sitting with Harry. Not that he minded of course; he was just observing.

_I'll take my records__  
  
You can have your books  
  
I'm sorry I never read them  
  
But it says so much about us Always trying  
  
To make love out of care  
  
The perfect recipe  
  
But something wasn't there_

He and Hermione never really had anything in common between them, except for their loyalty to their friend, Harry. Hermione had her books, and while Ron appreciated the value of those, he just couldn't understand why she would value them so much, especially over other things, like Quidditch and food. There was something there, there had to be for both of them to agree to start dating. But that something wasn't what either of them thought it was.  
  
And now it was over.

_And I wish you,  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
Perfect starry nights  
  
Sweet dreams and moonbeams  
  
And a love that's warm and bright  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
Friendship strong and true  
  
Oceans of blue and a room with a view  
  
To live the life you choose_ __  
  
He would be there. No matter what. But all the things that she deserved, the long walks, the deep talks, the companionable silence; he couldn't offer.  
  
But he wasn't bitter. Not at all. She, no, both of them, deserved to have what he thought Hermione and he had. He wished her nothing but the best, and he would always be her friend, of that he was sure. _You'll write me letters  
  
I'll call you on the phone  
  
A wire away from touching  
  
And never quite alone  
  
We'll get to know ourselves again  
  
And we'll heal our hearts  
  
It's not that we're bad together  
  
We're just better off apart_ Ron wasn't the emotional moron everyone thought he was. He knew when something wasn't working, and while many people said that he and Hermione looked good together...  
  
It just wasn't happening. Something was missing, something that had never been there to begin with.  
  
But it hurt, knowing that this was a missed chance. Thinking back, he wondered whether, given enough time, that he and Hermione could have worked.  
  
'No.'  
  
He and Hermione were comfortable together, when they weren't fighting, but they were more comfortable together, rather than together.  
  
Together, that kind of situation, Harry and Hermione looked the most natural in. The word friendship didn't really do enough justice to the kind of relationship that Hermione and Harry had. It was deeper. _Always trying  
  
To have one and one make two  
  
And even though it never worked  
  
I still feel love for you_ _  
  
_  
He tried. He really did. Okay, so maybe not REALLY, but he had wanted it to work. What 18 year old young man didn't? 'It hurts, knowing that the person you like, doesn't like you back,' he thought. And he still loved her. But now he knew that it was a different kind of love.  
  
Different from the kind of love she felt for Harry. And more like the kind of love he felt for Ginny.  
  
And as he watched, Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. _And I wish you,  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
Perfect starry nights  
  
Sweet dreams and moonbeams  
  
And a love that's warm and bright  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
Friendship strong and true  
  
Oceans of blue and a room with a view  
  
To live the life you choose_

_  
  
_And as Ron looked out of his window, he thought,  
  
'And I wish you, sunrays and Saturdays  
  
Perfect starry nights, sweet dreams and moonbeams  
  
And a love that's warm and bright.  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays, friendship strong and true  
  
Oceans of blue and a room with a view  
  
To live the life you choose'  
  
Harry and Hermione. Now that he thought about it, he knew that's what had to happen.  
  
And he would be here, watching, supportive.  
  
'Nothing but the best for you both. That's what I wish you.'  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
'Happy Birthday Harry.'

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well. There's the story. Songfic. Whatever. It just seemed like the perfect song for a Ron POV fic. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
